


i'm here for you - kuzuhina

by pinksynths (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, kuzuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinksynths
Summary: Hajime is overcome by feelings of massive despair when the deaths of his friends start to take a toll on him. He especially misses Chiaki, a person he was deeply in love with. When he dwells on the fact that she died before he could say absolutely anything, it overwhelmed him. Fuyuhiko, the only one noticing the mental strain he was going through, finds out a way that will somehow make him feel better.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Kudos: 20





	i'm here for you - kuzuhina

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i'm isabella, the creator of this! sorry if this is not so good, this is my first legitimate fanfic i have ever posted. before you read here are some warnings and notations:
> 
> there is no smut, but slight sexual tension occurs.  
> this is after the events of chapter 5, but it doesn't necessarily take place in the storyline after chapter 5, so please don't complain about the timeline and how it doesn't line up with those events!  
> if you're very much triggered by very negative thoughts please don't read this ! hajime is extremely depressed after chiaki had gotten executed and his thoughts are a result of those feelings, but don't worry! it ends well :)
> 
> anyway i hope you like my story, don't send any hate to me please, thank you!

Everything is going wrong, oh so wrong. 11 people I knew, dead before my very eyes. I lost her, the person I was so close to. None of them deserved it, no matter how absolutely weird they were. Their antics, their oh so stupid antics, make me feel at peace. Now they're all… gone. My eyes were like fountains, pouring and pouring non-stop. They're gone, she's gone. I screamed inside my cottage. I lost all hope. I started breathing rapidly. Something is gonna happen. Another killing.  
  
The next day arrived, I walked into the dining hall. My eyes were puffy and I walked slower than the norm, my head drooped down a little. Nevermind, Souda, Owari, and Kuzuryu were sitting there, engaged in conversation. “Ah, good morning Hajime!” Nevermind greeted. The others did too. “Good morning.” “Hey Hajime? What’s up, you look out of it bro-” Kazuichi said concerned. Hey Hajime. Like what he used to say. I shook as his death flashed before my eyes. …  
  
I took another breath and I was sent back to reality. “I’m okay, Souda.” “Clearly something is going on.” Kuzuryu crossed his arms, his face looked concerned too. “Hajime, we're here for ya,” Owari said with a smile, “Hey let's eat! I’ve been waiting for ya almost all day I forgot to do that!” I sat down next to Kuzuryu, who was on my left, and Souda, on my right. Owari was on the other side of the table with Nevermind across from Souda. They were talking about something, I couldn't remember…  
  
I was distracted.  
Disturbed.  
No. All of them.  
They didn't deserve it and yet they... We're going to be murdered till one of us is left. Even better, until none of us is left.  
If this is just a game I might as well lose it.  
I’m gonna lose it. Help me please. He-  
  
… Kuzuryu gently held my hand under the table where no one could see, almost as he was trying to hide it. I realized I was breathing heavily and shaking and nearly on the verge of tears. They looked at me in worry. “Hajime! Are you okay..?" His hand was warmer than mine surprisingly, he stroked my palm with his thumb. I stared at him, his eyes filled with sympathy. My heart raced, not from the anxiety, but his comforting presence, it makes me feel things I shouldn't. As I glanced back at him, and smiled. “I’m okay." He smiled a bit, and gripped my hand, for just a little longer.  
  
I sat in my dorm kind of giggling to myself. I mean, I've always had sympathy for him, I guess my feelings for him were stronger than I tho- Yeah no.  
No I would never! Would I? I couldn't bare to mention my feelings.To be honest, it's difficult to love especially after…  
Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer. To be completely honest, I wasn't as close to the others as I was to her. She was my best friend, so intelligent, so polite and straightforward and selfless. I didn't have, well, feelings for her, or maybe I did. But I really loved her. She died. Before I could tell her anything, then she just- Why would she do that? Why would she give up like that? Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! I just kept thinking to myself, maybe he's the comfort I need at this moment but... What if I burden him with all my feelings? I’ll just see what happens, I guess. I fell asleep. …  
  
Untalented is what they would all say, all simultaneously, with smiles on their faces.  
There was a row of them just saying that, somehow I remember their voices.  
All of them.  
Repeating the same exact thing.  
Forever.  
Untalented.  
Untalented.  
Untalented.  
Untalented.  
Untalented.  
Untalented.  
Untalented.  
Untalented. …  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, crying my eyes out. That dream was true no matter how real or… dumb it was. I believed it. I am not special. In any way. I will continue to think so. I’ll never feel better. It's like I was overcome by absolute despair.  
  
I went to the dining hall, same routine. “Good morning Hajime!” “Good morning everyone." Kuzuryu looked at me suspiciously. He came up to me, walking a bit slow, and held me by the arms. He pointed his toes to come to my height, and sweetly whispered in my ear, “I know how you feel, I’m coming to your cottage for the night, expect me to be there." He pushed himself away a little, softly. I blushed profusely, what does he want to do… I stared into his eyes for a moment, trembled, then he left before I knew it. He can't kill me, he won't kill me, w-will he? This is really his plan? No, I have to think realistically. Of course, a cottage is a stupid place to kill someone, and why would Kuzuryu do such a thing? Okay. I’ll see what happens.  
  
Hours pass, I lay in bed all up in my head. The same thoughts I keep getting tired of, my head is starting to reel. I miss her. I miss her so much. I miss… Kuzuryu knocked on my cottage door, I never bothered to lock it, I might as well be asking for death now. I answered, “Come in.” He walked inside and sat at the front of the bed next to me. He saw me, hands on my head, sobbing a little. “Hajime, are you alright?”  
“I guess not."  
“Well," Kuzuryu paused. “Fuck, well here's the thing, I’ve seen you acting real strange these past couple of days and-”  
“So you're gonna-”  
“I’m not going to kill you, you know I’m not that type of person Hajime."  
“I guess."  
“I just wanna talk with you through it." His hand moved a little closer to mine, I noticed and I felt for it and held it tightly. My heart pounded as we stared at each other for sometime, and then I snapped out of it.  
“But it's not like you can make my problems disappear, you know I cared for her deeply, and I cannot forget about her.”  
“That's not at all what I’m trying to do, you know I lost people close to me too."  
  
“Oh, y-yeah, Peko.."  
Kuzuryu looked at the ground, his mouth twitching.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said very concerned, I let go of his hand.  
“It's okay, I just, fuck, she meant a lot to me, I mean that was very obvious…"  
“Like a girlfriend or something right..?" “You bastard! She's not my lover!"  
“I-”  
“Sorry, I’m working on it. I looked at her like an older sister or something."  
“Oh I see, I apologize."  
“Well, it might not relate to your relationship with Chiaki, you definitely saw her as a-”  
“W-what? No I didn't!?” Kuzuryu gave me a look like, _Suuuure you didn't._  
“But we both lost the women we loved right?” I said.  
“We did, and in a dumbass killing game like this.” He tensed up. His face scrunched up, and I giggled a little.  
“What?" “I just laughed because I keep realizing how..” Kuzuryu and I waited until I could finish my sentence. “How great you are compared to me."  
“Hajime don't say shit like that!”  
“You tried to save one of your loved ones and suffered for it, you injured your eye for her, you're so selfless…"  
“Hajime…"  
“You're so amazing, it's like everyone is so much better than me, I don't even have a talent-”  
“You're remembering someone you loved! Also you're a good person Hajime, you might not see it but... you have heart deep down somewhere. I…” Kuzuryu moved closer to me, I got confused as he lightly put his hand above mine, holding my hand again. “I would know.”  
  
“Did you just hold my hand again?" I asked, keeping in how flustered I was and keeping my calm.  
“Maybe? What? No! Fuck you Hinata.” I giggled as Kuzuryu quickly retracted his hand from mine.  
“Hinata, no one is better or worse than you. I don't care if you have a talent.”  
“Kuzuryu…” Our eyes met and I sort of... smiled...  
  
He glanced at the clock, it was 9:00pm. “Shit… I need to see Sonia and the others for some dumb thing, you can come along, I’ll see you later Hinata." Kuzuryu said, feeling apologetic. He walked to the door.  
“H-”  
“Sorry for leaving so soon."  
“Hey wait!!"  
  
I shouted as soon and he touched the doorknob.  
“T-thank you Kuzuryu, this might sound weird but can you stay here, please, just the two of us?"  
“Hinata, you really want me to stay?"  
  
I went up to him and clenched his hand—which wasn't on the doorknob— affectionately. He flinched as I held it, his pink cheeks turned red. He clenched it too, he knew what I wanted.  
  
He let go and walked towards me and I took a step back every time he took one. We ended up landing on the wall. He went on his tippy toes, and kissed my lips. ...So that happened.  
“I’m so sorry Hajime.. I-” He said after he relaxed his feet again.  
“It's okay, Fuyuhiko."  
“Hajime…”  
  
He kissed me again, this time he pulled me close and I carried him so he could reach my face. I pulled him tighter in place of a reply. We hit the bed. I sat down on the bed and he sat on my lap, his lips still brushing against mine. They were so soft. I wish I could stay in this position forever. After some time, we stopped.  
  
Then Kuzuryu slapped me.  
  
“You bastard! You better not tell anyone!”  
“What was that slap for?”  
“You were enjoying it…” He sweat with embarrassment.  
I giggled a little, “Yeah I guess I was.”  
“Ha, bitch.” Kuzuryu joked.  
“Well I should really get going, Hajime.” I gazed at him, and pecked him on the forehead, then he walked out the door.  
  
I then slammed my body onto my bed and reddened with excitement? Being flustered? He’s not that bad… He was here to comfort me, and I finally feel like I can move on. I won’t forget Chiaki for even a second, but I can use their sacrifices to create a new future and move forward. I suddenly saw all the possible things to smile about rush to my head. I laughed like an idiot.


End file.
